This invention relates generally to the use of quantum dots to allow for turning on and off, at will, markings on objects or surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying only the appropriate field markings on a multi-use athletic field.
More and more artificial turf athletic fields are being installed, in many cases as replacements for natural grass fields, due to reduced long term maintenance costs, long life time, and greater utilization rates because of the ability to use the fields in all weather conditions.
Artificial turf fields are frequently permanently painted with field markings for multiple sports (i.e. football, soccer, and lacrosse). The lines for each sport are painted in a different color (i.e. white, yellow, and blue, respectively).
The multitude of lines on the field can cause confusion for both the players and the officials. For example, a soccer field is slightly wider than a football field. At times, soccer players may believe the ball has exited the playing field when it has gone outside the white lines, when in fact the yellow soccer side line is 8-10 feet further out.
There is currently no solution that would allow only the lines appropriate for the sport being played to be displayed, hiding the lines for the other sports, short of constantly repainting the lines, which is cost and time prohibitive.
What would really be useful is a system that would allow for all lines to be permanently painted onto the field, but for only those that are necessary for the sport being played to be displayed at that time.